


A little chat

by orphan_account



Series: The Long Road [7]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, embracing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The promised lunchtime pint leads to other things</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little chat

Sitting in the pub garden in a quiet corner, Lewis and Hathaway seemed to find it hard to get their chat started.

 

 

Even looking at each other was difficult.  Robbie took a swig from his pint and then they both said “Look ..” at the same time and then grinned.  After a second they then both said “You first,” and smirked again.

 

 

“Alright, sunshine, senior rank, I go first.”  Robbie took another sip of his beer and James gave him a mock salute.  “I have no idea what I’m doing or where we’re going, James.  I’m completely lost here.”

 

 

“Well I have no experience of this kind of thing per se either, Sir, or should we be on first name terms outside of office hours now?”   Robbie nodded and James continued, lowering his voice confidentially “All I know is that I don’t want to go too quickly, if that doesn’t sound too ridiculous.  I know it’s been me that was doing the hankering after, but now it seems possible, I just …” he shook his head, perplexed.  Robbie reached under the table and patted his knee discreetly.

 

 

“I think I understand, James.  In the past ….”

 

 

James cut him off abruptly “I don’t want to talk about the past, really I don’t.  Enough to say that somebody… somebody … hurt me very badly and I’m scared witless that it’ll happen again and I don’t mean just physically.  Do you understand, Robbie?”

 

 

 

“No, lad, I can’t say I do and I don’t suppose anyone could but I don’t want to rush things either.  I’m as new at this as you, if not more so … we’ll be finding our way together, eh?”  They both grinned and downed some more beer.  “But I will say one thing, James.  We MUST keep this quiet at work.  Whatever we are up to out of hours is nobody’s business but we have to keep up the appearance that nothing has changed.  Do you think you can do that?”

 

 

“Yes, Sir … Robbie.”  James allowed himself a squeeze at the older man’s knee too and thought he might have to pinch himself to see if this were real.  He had dreamed of this for so long and now that it was actually happening he couldn’t believe it.

 

 

 

“Let’s just do what feels right, _when_ it feels right shall we?  I know you’re all tied up with your Catholic stuff and I don’t know whether I’m co…” they both chortled when they realised Robbie had been about to say “coming or going” which seemed inappropriate in some ways.  James put his glass down decisively.

 

 

“OK, that’s settled then.  Come on, Robbie, I want to make you lunch.”  He almost reached for the other man’s hand and then realised what he was doing and shoved his hand in his pocket to hide the gesture.

 

 

 

It was two hours later when Robbie pushed his plate away and gave a contented sigh.  He couldn’t remember when he’d last had such a good meal.  He tended to live on take-away and microwave dinners.  This had been simple but elegant, a seafood salad with home made dressing and rough granary bread, prepared from fresh ingredients and beautifully presented.  He took a sip of the bitingly dry white wine James had served with it and sighed again. 

 

 

  



“Alright then, Sunshine, what do you fancy next?”

  



 

 

James became suddenly very serious and looked at the floor, his cheeks reddening.

 

 

“May I touch you, please?”  He sounded almost like a child.

 

 

“Touch me where?”  Robbie demanded, suddenly suspicious.  James blushed even more

 

 

“No, not that, not yet, just anywhere … I meant, just … to touch you with you knowing I love you.  It would be the first time I’ve ever been able to do that with someone.  Oh it’s complicated.  Forget it, Robbie.”  He turned away, biting his lip and feeling stupid.  Robbie grabbed his hand and turned him back to face him again.

 

 

“No.  Not like that, lad.  Come here.”  He put James hand against his own cheek and held it there.  “Seriously?  Never touched someone who knew you loved them?”  James shook his head, unable to speak and Robbie thought his heart might be breaking with pity for this poor, strange boy.  “Go on then, James, touch me.”

 

 

James put out a hand tentatively to Robbie’s chest and began to unbutton his shirt.  He stroked the little tuft of greying hair in the centre, smiling quietly and then looked into Robbie’s eyes as he continued stroking gently.

 

"Come here, ye daft beggar," Robbie said huskily and pulled James mouth down to him to kiss him but this time there was no embarrasment, no sudden pulling apart, and no great silence, even when James put his arm around Robbie's back to pull him close, hardening cock to hardening cock because it felt just right and good.

 

 

 


End file.
